Mourning Star
by Asgardian-Centaur
Summary: Sequel to She Searches for You; takes place during the events of Thor: The Dark World. Loki was imprisoned, and Sigyn found herself in a gilded cage for her loyalty. With Asgard facing a new threat, they must come to terms with everything that's happened, and find a way to secure their freedom. WIP
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Thor stood in front of the ornately carved door to Sigyn's chambers for what seemed like an eternity, unsure of his decision to come here or his words. The two guards who were always by her door looked to him expectantly, waiting for his order. Thor had faced many battles since returning from Midgard, but this was as nerve wracking as any battle.

"My lord?" One of them asked, breaking his reverie.

"Let me in."

The doors swung open and Thor stepped inside the dimly let chambers. Sigyn's back was to him as she sat in front of her vanity, carefully running her brush through her hair. Again, his voice failed him. What could he say to here after everything that had happened?

Sigyn put the brush down, but she didn't look at him. "Hello, brother."

"Sister."

"It's been a long time. To what do I owe this visit?"

His guilt hit him like a blow to the stomach. He should have come here sooner. Instead he'd kept his distance ever since she stood before his father and the court of Asgard and held firm to her dedication to Loki. He had told himself it was to give her space, and that the various battles across the realms had needed his attention, but really it was because he hadn't known _what_ to say to her. It was cowardice on his part, and he could not ignore her further.

"I am sorry for not coming to see you sooner."

"It couldn't be helped. You've been busy." She still hadn't turned to face him, but he could tell that she was watching him through the mirror. "The Nine Realms are in turmoil and need their prince."

"Regardless, I should have made time to see you." Thor didn't remember Sigyn being this difficult to read. Once, her smiles had been as open as her heart. Now she had built walls around herself that could not be scaled or vaulted over unless she allowed it. She was survival personified, wary and unbending. "It's good to see you at court again."

Her reemergence at court had taken most by surprise. They had expected her to remain in her room out of shame, not show herself in Loki's colors. She also had a habit of blending into crowds and shadows when it suited her, which only unsettled people further. Still, Thor was glad that she wasn't spending all of her time locked away in her rooms or the archives.

Sigyn turned and faced him this time. "You mean that?"

She studied him carefully, as though calculating his response. Thor hated that this is what she had become. It was too much like his brother, and he wanted to blame Loki for corrupting her. He had to remind himself that Sigyn had gone with him willingly, that everything she did was her choice. She had chosen this path, but that didn't mean he liked where it had lead her. "Yes."

Then, just as he had begun to give up, she smiled. It was such a small thing, but her face softened enough to know it was genuine. "I fear the rest of Asgard does not share your sentiment."

"You might be surprised." She shrugged and turned to face him. Now, with her full attention, Thor realized he had no idea how to start this conversation. "How have you been?" he asked quickly, awkwardly.

Sigyn quirked her head to the side. "I'm a prisoner in a gilded cage while my husband is confined in his cell." There was no trace of bitter sarcasm in her voice. "Though I suppose things could be worse. I could be dead."

"I have heard some troubling things lately." And just like that her smile was gone. Her whole body tensed, drawing up upon herself. "You've been going to the healers almost every night to get sleeping droughts."

"That's because I'm having trouble sleeping. Living under constant supervision will do that."

"Is it just that, Sigyn?" Thor stepped forward carefully. "Or does it have to do what you told my brother?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You dream of Asgard burning, of darkness. They keep you awake at night and that is why you ask for the sleeping draughts."

"How could you possibly…" she stopped, glancing upwards. "Heimdall."

"He chose to tell me instead of the All-Father."

"Let me guess," she snapped. "In the hopes that I might be more willing to tell you than Odin."

"Because I will not kill you for seeing him." The anger drained from her face. "You were frightened, and went to the only person you thought might give you comfort. I cannot blame you for that."

"I should have cloaked myself better," she muttered.

"Sigyn," he sat next to her, and she eventually looked up at him. "I know I cannot turn you from him. But if Asgard is in danger, so his he. If there is anything you think might help or be important, please…"

She was quiet, staring at her hands folded in her lap. "They are just dreams, Thor."

"Yet you believed them so much that you sought Loki out even if getting caught meant your life."

"All I see is darkness and Asgard burning," she finally said. "Along with the other nine realms. I hear their screams. Smell the burning flesh. And my mouth tastes of blood and dirt when I wake." She took a shaky breath. "Loki was wrong; the wine didn't help."

What she said matched what Heimdall heard, yet he wished there had been more. "I am sorry sleep does not bring you comfort." When she didn't answer, he pressed further. "Do the sleeping droughts help?"

"A little. It mostly just dulls them, as though I'm watching my dreams through fogged glass."

"Have you spoken to the other healers about it more? Perhaps they know of a different remedy."

She laughed, but there was little warmth to it. "They already think me mad, Thor. Let's not give them more reason to suspect so."

"You aren't mad, Sigyn." He knew what the rumors about her were. Any one of Fandral's women had a story or two about her wandering the halls, muttering to herself incoherently. Volstagg's children told stories about how she made mice talk to one another about how much food they stole from Odin's plate that night to make them laugh. Darker rumors were that she wanted to take Loki's place as the trickster of Asgard. Thor knew that wasn't true; she missed him, and used any connection to him she could to keep him close, even if it was just his tricks.

"Aren't I? I'm surprised you haven't noticed yet."

"Noticed what?" Her gaze drifted to the corner, and he followed. In the shadows, he could make out the shadows of a man. "Who's there?"

"See for yourself." The figure stepped out of the shadows and Thor jumped to his feet, ready to call Mjolnir to him. "Say hello to your brother."

Loki didn't move, didn't speak, didn't even smile; he just tilted his head to the side slightly. "What have you done, Sigyn?" Had she really broken Loki out of prison? And how would the guards or Heimdall not have seen this? Thor reached out, but as soon as his hand passed through Loki's shoulder, he disappeared in a wave of shimmering blue light.

"I'm afraid of forgetting what he looks like." She said, heartbreakingly quiet. She sat up a little straighter, trying to appear more confident after such a confession. "Besides, I have a lot of free time and not a lot of friends. A girl gets lonely."

"Your skills have improved, sister." As he spoke, she created another version of Loki, this time standing in the opposite corner as he had been before, by her window and no longer in the shadows. It was a little unnerving that his 'brother' made no move to do anything. "Though, I would not bring him as your escort to the banquet tonight."

"You don't think the guests would find it amusing?"

"I think you would have even more Einherjar following you than you do now."

Sigyn rolled her eyes. "Gods know we can't have that. They're stifling enough as it is. Looks like I will have to attend by myself again tonight. And no, Thor, before you ask you cannot be my escort, though I appreciate the thought. But we both know that I will end up staying at the feast longer than you will."

So she, too, had noticed him leaving each night. "You will not try to convince me to stay longer?"

"I understand the need for privacy better than most." She glanced over towards the figure standing by her window. "As well the longing for someone kept so far away from you."

"You know I cannot release him for you, not even if I wanted to," he said gently.

"I know." She was quiet for a moment before drawing herself upright again. "What I do not know is why you are still here moping. The Bifrost is restored, and from what I hear the realms are at peace. I'd have thought you long gone by now and smooching Jane."

Thor couldn't help but smile at her use of the Midgardian word, no doubt learned from Darcy. "Jane is on Midgard."

"So was Loki, if you remember correctly. And the lack of a Bifrost didn't keep me from him. You could have Heimdall drop you in her living room, yet you retreat to the observatory each night, have Heimdall look in on her, and then retire to your chambers to brood."

"It's more complicated than that…and I do not brood."

"Very well, you're _pining_. Skip the banquet and have the gatekeeper drop you off on Midgard; you'll be happier for it."

His trust in her had not been completely destroyed, despite her alliance with his brother. The part of him that sounded like his father reminded him that she would be looking for any reason to get him out of Asgard, for who knows what she had planned. Yet if she had wanted to attempt anything, she could have made her move the entire time he was off-world fighting. "Is that what you would do?" He still trusted her advice, even now, if only because she did not dismiss his affection for Jane as pointless.

"It's what I _did_ do, Thor. Remember? That's how I ended up in this pretty cage." She toyed with the green fabric around her wrist, secured underneath a golden cuff bracelet. "And with this."

"You still do not regret it, then?"

Sigyn looked towards the illusion of his brother, still standing near the window. "Sometimes," she admitted. "Not finding him or even joining with him, no. I'll never regret that. I regret that it came to this." She was silent for a moment before standing. "I need to get ready for the banquet. I shall see you there."

The conversation was over, and he nodded. "I will. Thank you…for all your help."

"Thank you for not telling the All-Father." She smiled at him. "No go, before I scream for the guards," she teased.

* * *

Note: So...this is the sequel to She Searches for You. This first chapter isn't very spoilery, but since this story will cover all of Thor: The Dark World eventually there will be spoilers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The celebration went well into the evening, and while Thor had begun the night with his friends, he eventually drifted on his own. Fandral had two women with him, one seated on each side. Sif had stepped outside some time ago and had not come back. Volstagg was entertaining a group with stories of the battles they had fought across the Nine Realms. As his stories grew louder and more exciting, even the children that Sigyn was entertaining with tricks ran over to him. He wanted to enjoy it with them, to laugh and drink himself senseless but he couldn't. Thoughts of Jane and a future kingship weighed heavily on his mind.

"You would think you lost the battle given by the look on your face," Sigyn said as she sat next to him.

"I am not in much of a celebratory mood."

"So I've noticed." Sigyn took a sip of her wine, and he noticed that she scanned the crowd briefly before saying, "Jane would not begrudge you a drink."

"You would know this?" As soon as he spoke he realized his mistake. Sigyn looked at him, one eyebrow arched. "Right. I'm sorry." He paused. "I never properly thanked you."

"For what?"

"For not telling my brother about Jane. Or about your involvement with her. Or about that vial of her blood you carried."

Sigyn stared into her drink, absently swirling it in her glass. "If he was inside Selvig's mind as you say he was, then he already knew. He would have found them anyway regardless of what I said or did, so perhaps you shouldn't be thanking me."

"You still made a choice."

"I have made many choices, and most of them you would not thank me for."

"This one I am." Sigyn still wouldn't look at him; she'd had a hard time meeting his gaze since her return. "You're right; you've made a lot of decisions that I don't agree with. But this one I am grateful for."

"Lady Sigyn!" A high pitched voice called out, followed by the patter of two sets of feet. Thor recognized the children they belonged to as two of Volstagg's, a brother and sister each with a wild mop of red hair that resembled their father's. The little girl reached them first. "Lady Sigyn, can you show us another of your tricks?"

"Please? The snake one?"

The snake trick; the same one Loki had taught Sigyn all those years ago. The one she had to delight other children with instead of her own. She plucked a bundle of grapes from the table and waved her hand over them before handing them to the girl.

"Give these to your father," she said with a grin. "And then you'll see the trick."

"What are you doing?" he asked once the children ran off.

"You'll see." Her grin was too much like Loki's.

The children bounded up to their father and the little girl shoved the grapes into her father's hands. Before Volstagg could bring them to his lips, Sigyn flicked her wrist just so, and each grape uncoiled into a shimmering green snake that slid from his fingers onto the floor. The two children giggled and chased after the snakes, nearly tripping several servants carrying trays of food. His wife looked less than pleased as she chased after her children, but Volstagg looked right at them and shook his head with an amused smile.

"I have not seen that trick for some time." Not since Loki had pulled the same trick on another unsuspecting servant before his coronation.

"You and Volstagg's children are the only ones who seem to appreciate it."

She was fortunate; of the Warriors Three, Volstagg would find the most humor in her antics, especially if it amused his children. The same could not be said of the rest of Asgard's court who glanced at her and muttered amongst themselves, nor of the guards assigned to watch her every move.

"They think I have bewitched you," she said quietly. "Every second you spend with me, every kind word you say in my defense, only makes their suspicions stronger."

"I don't care." He would not allow petty court gossip to make decisions for him. Thor knew the truth of her involvement with Midgard, and when he had returned with Loki he had made a promise to himself that if he could not protect his brother, he would protect her to the best of his ability. She was lonely, and loyal to a husband few had liked before all of this. A husband she might never see again. She was family, and that was all that mattered.

Sigyn arched an eyebrow. "When you become king, it will get worse. They will think I am controlling the throne through you. That I whisper in your ear like some dark serpent."

"I said I don't care." He wished she didn't sound so much like his brother and father. "You are not my brother despite your loyalty to him."

"What a king you will be." There was a kindness in her voice, yet sadness in her eyes. "Listening to the advice of your mad brother's wife and pining for a mortal woman. At least you will be an interesting king," she said as she rose from the table.

"Where are you going?"

She shrugged. "To get more wine. More food. Listen to all the gossip that doesn't involve me." She picked up her plate and glass before adding, "I meant what I said earlier. You should have Heimdall drop you off on Midgard so you can stop brooding."

"I already told you, I don't brood." Her lips quirked into a teasing grin, and Thor found himself chuckling despite himself.

"Then quit pining and go get her."

As she started to walk away, he called, "Behave yourself."

Without turning around, merely raising her glass as acknowledgment, she answered, "As I always do, brother."

* * *

Sigyn dropped her plate off on a nearby table; instead opting for the a couple pieces of fruit and cheese she could carry around with her easily into the shadows. Many of the Einherjar who were supposed to be watching her were enjoying themselves at the banquet; she may not be able to slip away entirely, but they were too engrossed in their drinks and their women to track her every move.

All of Asgard was alive in celebration of Thor's return. It was the only topic on everyone's lips: glorious battles and the Aesir triumphant. Occasionally she could catch bits of other news; there were new trade disagreements between Alfheim and Nidavellir, and even though the fighting was done on Vanaheim, there was still the matter of rebuilding the areas that had been most damaged by the fighting. A sharp, unexpected pang of homesickness struck her, and Sigyn turned away from talk of Vanaheim.

Eventually, Thor got up from his table and left a trail of whispers in his wake. His lack of celebration had not gone unnoticed. A few blamed Jane, more blamed her. There were whispers of her bewitching Thor as punishment for Loki's imprisonment. Sigyn grinned, shook her head, and popped a grape in her mouth at mention that she had somehow managed to turn Thor into her thrall.

_If he was my thrall, Loki would be free by now._

Not long after Thor left, Sif appeared by her side. Her hair and clothes were still flecked with snow. Judging from the scowl on her face, she had spoken to Thor and it had not gone well.

"What's wrong with him?"

That caught her off guard. No accusation, no threat, just a question. "Haven't you heard? I have Thor under some sort of spell." Not the wisest jest she'd made given her circumstances and the way Sif's fists balled at her sides. But as amusing as these rumors were, Sigyn was tired of them and couldn't resist poking at it just a little bit.

"I have considered that. But given his affection for you I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt."

"How very generous of you."

"No, generous was Volstagg and I not allowing the Einherjar to haul you back to your chambers after you turned his grapes into snakes. I'm asking you because…"Sigyn could see Sif physically swallow her pride before she continued, "Because I am worried. He has changed, and I do not know how to reach him."

"He hasn't spoken to me until today. He apologized for not visiting me, and then we spoke tonight." Sif and her may not have always gotten along, but she didn't feel like rubbing salt into the wound by mentioning Jane. "Thor is…exhausted. Between the battles across the nine realms and this business in Midgard, he's tired. And adjusting to everything that's happened. He just needs time."

Sif eventually moved on after a few awkward pleasantries. The banquet soon lost its appeal, and Sigyn moved to one of the balconies overlooking the city. The cool air hit her face and she found that she could breathe freely again. The streets and roofs were covered in a light dusting of snow, and the sounds of the people below had their own melody to them. Sigyn drummed her fingers lightly against the railing, oddly content if only for the moment, and not paying much attention to how long she'd been out there. When the footsteps came up behind her Sigyn hoped, if just for a moment, hoped it was Loki, that they had let him out of his cell just for tonight, but when she turned around it was only one of her guards that had followed her out onto the balcony.

"M'lady. The banquet is over."

"Over?" She'd definitely been out here longer than she thought. "Let me guess: back to my cage?"

"If you wish it."

There wasn't anything more for her here, so she agreed to be escorted back to her chambers. This guard was more respectful than most. Some took the concept of escort literally; they would crowd her space, walk either directly behind or to the side of her, and would all but grab her arm and drag her back to her rooms. This one, however, remained a few paces away, close enough to catch her if she tried to escape, of course, but far enough that she didn't feel smothered.

Yet walking in silence always made her feel like she was walking to the gallows. "What is your name, soldier?"

He was silent for a moment, and even though she couldn't see his face clearly, she still sensed that her question had been unexpected. "It's Theoric, my lady."

"The All-Father sent one of the famous Crimson Hawks to watch me. Didn't think I was that important." When he didn't respond, she continued. "Are you afraid of me? Is that why you keep your distance?"

"I am not afraid of you." And that was all he said on the matter before they reached her chambers.

The hours ticked by and Sigyn found that sleep would not come easily that night. She would lay in bed, staring at the ceiling or tossing and turning in an attempt to find a comfortable position. Tonight had been a homecoming for Thor and the others, a time to be reunited with friends and loved ones. It was a pang of longing for her imprisoned husband that was keeping her up tonight.

Determined not to let this feeling rob her of another night's sleep, Sigyn dressed and slipped into the hallway. Theoric was still there, and she dismissed his concerned look with a wave of her hand and stated that she needed to go to the healers. He didn't follow; her trips to the healers were well known and she always returned.

There were a few healers awake at this hour, one of which was the young woman who wasn't much older than her (if at all) who had treated her several times.

"Trouble sleeping again, lady Sigyn?" she asked kindly, already starting to gather what she needed for a sleeping drought.

"It seems my body doesn't recognize that the banquet is over."

The girl worked swiftly, pouring various liquids into one bottle with expert precision and occasionally putting a stopper on it to shake the ingredients together. "I wish I could have been there."

"You weren't missing much. Still, it's good the warriors are back, I suppose."

As she handed Sigyn the potion, another voice was heard just down the hallway. One voice was unmistakably Thor's and it was coming closer to the healing rooms. There was another voice with him, softer, and Sigyn guessed it was probably Sif's.

Sigyn took the sleeping drought from the healer just as Thor walked into the healing room with the owner of the mysterious voice. They hadn't seen her just before she ducked behind a column, hidden by the shadows. She was in no mood to deal with anyone's concern for her.

"Thor," one of the other healers greeted. "What brings you here? And who is your companion?"

"This is Jane Foster. And we need your help."

And Sigyn nearly dropped the bottle.


End file.
